Ice Hearts
by Black Cat Red Phoenix
Summary: The Bladebreakers join up with a strange girl and emotions run high. What happens when they find out her big secret? Will they ever accept her for who and what she is? And what does some character from DNAngel have to do with this?
1. The Meeting

Hi! I'm back! With my second fic too! Please review on this one! BTW I'm "lending" this girl my swords and fox.

Icy Hearts

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Amelia walked through the park with her swords YinYang and demon fox Ria. Ria had three tails with YinYang signs on each one. Her colors changed depending on her emotions. When she was completely red, she was angry. When she was completely black, she was sad. When she was red and black, she was normal or calm. YinYang can talk…. (You'll find out later) Amelia had long, dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She had hazel eyes and a very nice figure.

"Hey, babe. Where 'ya goin?" asked some punk.

"Yeah! Wanna have a good time? Then come with us!" said his friend.

"I'd rather die," spat Amelia coldly.

"Ooh. Fiesty, eh? Well, that's just the way I like my girls," said the first punk as he grabbed her.

Ria tried to save her, but the other punk knocked her out.

"Ria! You'll pay for that," screamed Amelia.

"Watcha gonna do? Call your boyfriend on us?" laughed the boys. (they weren't scared because they hadn't noticed the swords, yet )

"Hey! Leave her alone!" yelled some mystery guy.

After seeing that guy, the punks ran off.

"I could've taken 'em myself," you mutter. "Ria! You're awake!" Indeed Ria had just woken up.

"Wait! I'm Rei. Who are you and why does that… fox (he's unsure because Ria is currently black and red) have three tails?" asked Rei.

"My my, aren't we inquisitive? Well, I'm Amelia and Ria here is a demon fox. Don't ask," explained Amelia.

"Ummm… Do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Rei.

"No. I was just going to camp out in the woods," Amelia said.

"Why don't you stay with me? I'm sure my friends won't mind having a pretty girl like you around," said Rei.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," mumbled Amelia blushing.

"Then it's settled! Off to the dojo we go!" said Rei beaming.

Yeah… Rei's a little hyper, but that's just 'cause he's nervous about meeting and saving a pretty girl.

Amelia: I could've taken those punks.

Rei: No one doubts that.

Amelia: What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I could've taken them, do you?

Rei: No! I definitely think you could take them.

Amelia: Liar! I'll show you! whips out swords

Rei: Please review before I get killed!

Princess of Romance811: Yes… Amelia! You can't kill him yet! We need him for the story.

Amelia: How about after the story?

POR811: Depends on if there's a sequel.

Amelia: We can always use a stunt double.

POR811: Then we'd have to pay him.

Rei: How about if ten people review, I won't get killed!

POR811: Only if ten people review for this chapter.

Rei: Please save me!


	2. Who Are You Guys?

Hey dudes

Amelia: clears throat

Me: oh, yeah… and dudettes…. Anyway, only two people reviewed! Oh well. That's enough to satisfy me!

Rei: So, do I die or not?

Amelia: Do you want to die?

Rei: No…

Me: Alright, lovebirds. stops when Amelia and Rei glare at her Ummmm… First I'd like to mention these people:

Valinor's Twilight: Thanx! It gets better.

WickedEvil: Glad you liked it. Thanx for the tips.

Now, to the disclaimer!

Amelia: She doesn't own beyblade or its characters…. She owns me 'cause I kinda borrowed her stuff.

Chapter 2: Who are You Guys?

Amelia and Rei said nothing during their trip to the dojo. Rei was silently wondering where this girl came from and why she intrigued him so much. Amelia was wondering whether she could trust this stranger or not. Rei decided to look her over seeing as he had been too busy with the punks to get a good look at her. He was captivated by her eyes seeing that they changed color every now and then. Her hair looked so soft and he could smell the cherry scent of it.

'Must be a shampoo' he thought as he continued to look her over. He looked over her figure and blushed tomato red. He was captivated by the way her hips moved. They were swinging back and forth and Rei found himself following their movements.

"It's not polite to stare you know," stated Amelia without turning around.

Rei muttered a quick sorry and turned the other way. 'I need to be careful where my eyes stray to' thought Rei.

Soon, they finally arrived at the dojo.

"This is my friend, Tyson's dojo. We have extra rooms here, so I'm sure you'll be welcome," Rei said smiling.

"Thank you," muttered Amelia.

"Don't thank me yet. You have to deal with the other guys and their personalities," said Rei grinning.

"We'll see about that," stated Amelia as they entered the dojo.

Rei introduced Amelia to the guys and they took a liking to her right away. She liked them as well which was surprising because Amelia never really liked anybody much less talked to anybody. She was loosening up a bit it seemed to Rei. Tyson asked her if she could cook and she said yes watching as Tyson went wild. Max was in a hyper mood and kept on mumbling things about evil pink rabbits. Kai was his usual cold self and ignored her.

"Hey, Amelia! Do you have a bitbeast?" asked Kenny hoping to study her blade if she had one.

"Yeah. His name is Tokul (1)," said Amelia.

"Let me get a piece of him. Dragoon needs a little workout," stated Tyson as if he would surely win the battle.

"You're on," grinned Amelia.

They launched their beyblades into the dish at the same time and Amelia's blade started attacking Tyson's mercilessly. Suddenly, her blade backed off and went to the rim of the beydish.

"That was stupid! Now, I'm going to win for sure!" yelled Tyson.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," smirked Amelia.

Tyson's blade tried attacking Amelia's, but her blade moved out of the way just in the nick of time. Tyson's blade was sent crashing out of the beydish.

"I didn't even have to call Tokul out," stated Amelia grinning, "but a good match despite that."

"HOW DID I GET BEATEN BY A GIRL!" screeched Tyson.

"You got beaten because this girl's better than you!" gloated Amelia.

'She's strong…. Plus, she's kinda cu-don't even go there Kai!' thought Kai.

"She should join the team!" shouted Max.

"I don't know… I mostly battle alone, but if you'll have me… I guess there's no harm," said Amelia unsurely.

"How about it, Kai? Come on. She could be useful to the team!" pleaded Tyson.

"Fine, but she better keep up with the training and I'm not going easy on her just because she's a girl," stated Kai firmly.

"Yeah! I want a rematch someday, Amelia!"

"You'll get one Tyson. I don't mind kicking your butt again," smirked Amelia.

They all had a good laugh at this and, after getting to know each other better, they started to head home. Amelia was staying with Tyson because she had no where to go. Kai and Rei also stayed with Tyson. Kai because he wanted to keep an eye on Amelia and Rei because he wanted to make sure no more guys came after her.

Whew… That took a while.

Amelia: You had to watch TV for an hour, didn't you?

Me: Of course! It's educational.

Amelia: You were watching cartoons!

Rei: Ignore them and review!


	3. Unexpected Guests

Hey everyone. I'm sorry that I took so long to update. ' Evil teachers gave us summer projects. Not so many reviews, but I'll go with it. By the way, Amelia's bitbeast's name is pronounced Toe cool. I know it's weird.

Anyway, thanks to:

Nils: I may pair all of them up with OC's and maybe I'll pair them up with characters from the story. It all depends on what the reviewers want.

Kai: She's crazy.

Black Cat: Am not. Hey, wait a minute. How are you here? You haven't really done anything in the story!

Kai: Anyway, she doesn't own beyblade or anything else.

"……"- means talking

'_...'_- means thinking

Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests

A couple of months passed and Amelia found herself liking and trusting the BladeBreakers. Being part of a team actually delighted her. One day, she got up a little earlier than usual and decided to do something fun….

One Hour Later (5:00 am)

The BladeBreakers awoke to a banging on the dojo door. It was loud and annoying, kind of like Tyson when he hasn't eaten in over an hour.

"What's with that damn banging!" asked an impatient Kai who had suffered twenty minutes of loud banging.

"Kai, you shouldn't curse in front of them," says Rei, gesturing to Tyson and Max.

"It's not like we don't curse. And 'damn' isn't a curse," said Tyson, causing Rei to roll his eyes and Kai to snort.

Suddenly, the dojo door violently slide open. Outside, was a figure dressed in all black. They couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy, but they could tell that the person was pissed.

"W-what do you want?" asked Kenny shakily.

"I want the girl!" was the grim reply coming in a raspy voice.

That was enough for all the boys to gulp in fear and run to Amelia's room in hopes that they could get her to safety. They all rushed into her room only to find her bed a mess and Amelia nowhere in sight. Different thoughts were running through each boys head.

'_Crap!' _thought Kai.

'_Oh no!' _thought Max.

'_Where is she?' _thought Tyson.

'_What happened to her?' _thought Chief.

'_Is she ok!' _thought Rei.

One thought, however, ran through all of their heads and that thought was-

'_Will we be able to get her back?'_

They rushed outside only to find the cloaked figure waiting impatiently by a tree.

"It's about time you figured out you were too late. I now have the girl and nothing will stop me from killing her," laughed the figure manically.

"You'll never kill her! You won't get away with kidnapping our friend either!" screeched Tyson indignantly.

"I already have. Do you know why I can get away with it! Because I am Lord…… of the Bunnies!" yelled the figure who suddenly dropped to the floor laughing.

"Huh? Amelia! We thought you were kidnapped!" yelled Kenny.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist! The looks on your faces were priceless! I got it all on camera, too," said Amelia.

They spent the rest of the day chasing her and trying to get the tape. They finally stopped when Amelia put the tape in her shirt. (the tape was the mini sized one)

The Next Day

'_Uh-oh._' thought Amelia.

'_What is it, Master Amelia_?' asked Tokul.

'_It's my birthday today and I don't want anyone to know about it.'_

'_Why shouldn't they know? You deserve it. How old are you today anyway?'_

'_I'm fifteen. And I don't want anyone to know because-'_

"Hey, Amelia! Are you awake? If you are breakfast is ready!" called Tyson from outside her room.

"I'm awake! I'll be right there!" yelled Amelia.

Downstairs

"She sleeps longer than Tyson," muttered Kai.

"No, I don't. I wake up at 5:00 a.m. to train. After training, I stay up in my room and meditate," explained Amelia.

"You meditate, too? I thought most people meditated under a waterfall," said Rei.

"Well, I meditate under a waterfall sometimes, but since I need to meditate frequently and there are no waterfalls available, I am allowed to meditate anywhere I choose," replied Amelia.

"Why do you need to meditate frequently?" asked Max.

"Yeah, is it because of a religion?" asked Kenny.

"It's kind of required….where I come from. It's not a religion, its part of my training," explained Amelia.

"That's enough talking. We need to train," said Kai.

"Aw man! Can't you go easy on us?" asked Tyson.

"No. Now go run twenty laps," said Kai clearly getting annoyed.

They ran their laps and went to do sit-ups. When they were done Kai evilly sentenced them to twenty pushups. As soon as they were done, they all collapsed inside the dojo with the exception of Kai and Amelia. Kai just shook his head and Amelia looked as if she was about to get a death sentence. No one knew why she was so tense not even Tokul.

'_Master, what's up? You're so tense and jumpy.'_ thought Tokul.

'_Jumpy? Who's jumpy?'_ Amelia asked in her head.

'_You are. Oh and did I mention that you're scaring me? If I didn't, then YOU ARE SCARING ME!' _

'_I'm sorry. I'll try to ease up. I'm just worried that they'll catch us.'_

'_Don't worry, master. They won't come anywhere near here. I made sure of that. They'll be busy for quite a while. I don't think that they would expect you to come to Japan. You did grow up in America, after all.' _

'_You're right. I'm just acting silly.'_

Is Amelia a criminal? Oh dear. That could be a problem. You'll have to find out in the next-

Amelia: Oh no you don't. I won't let you.

Rei: I'm staying out of this. Remember, she could use this against us in the story.

Tyson: She deserves it! All that practice was tough on me.

Kai: Actually, I made her write that part about the training.

Max: Yeah, but she took away my sugar!

Kenny: And she won't let me examine her beyblade!

Kai: Yeah… Anyway, if we get rid of her, who's gonna write the rest of this chapter?

Amelia: Her clone! I made a clone in my spare time. See? I am smart.

Rei: On with the story.

Clone: Destroy! I mean, write!

'_Why is Amelia so tense?'_ asked Rei in his head.

'_I'm not sure. Do you want me to ask her bitbeast?'_ asked Driger in his head.

'_Sure, why not? It wouldn't hurt to know.'_

(A/N: This part is only between Tokul and Driger.)

'_Tokul, what's up with Amelia?'_

'_That's none of your business! Why do you want to know anyway?'_

'_Rei is worried about her.'_

'_Oh. Master Amelia is just worried about her past. She'll be fine. Let me talk to Rei.'_

'_Fine.'_

(A/N: This part includes Rei with Driger and Tokul. Driger won't talk for a while, but you'll know when he comes in.)

'_Rei?_' asked Tokul in Rei's mind.

'_Yes?'_ Rei answered.

'_It's Tokul, Amelia's bitbeast. Driger said you were worried about Master Amelia. Should I tell her that you have a crush on her?'_ (At this, Driger burst out laughing)

'_I don't have a crush on her!'_

'_Yes you do.'_

'_No I don't!'_

'_Yes you do.'_

'_No I don't!' _

'_Yes you do!'_

'_No I don't!'_

'_Yes you do!'_

'_No I don't!'_

'_Yes you do!'_

'_No I don't!'_

'_No you don't.'_

'_Yes I do!'_

'_Okay. Have it your way.'_

(Driger burst out laughing at this, too!)

'_Tokul, I think it's time you went back to your Bitchip now. Amelia might be worrying about you.'_ thought Driger after he had calmed down.

'_Your right, bye Driger. Bye Master Amelia's future boyfriend.'_ Tokul returned to his Bitchip leaving behind a flustered Rei and a Driger who couldn't seem to stop laughing.

When, Tokul returned to his Bitchip, he kept on snickering to himself. Amelia ignored it at first, but then it became annoying. Usually, Tokul was pretty serious, and when he joked, it was only around Amelia. She was kind of jealous that he was joking around with someone else and a little suspicious as to who he was joking with.

'_Tokul? What's so funny? I could use a good laugh.'_ thought Amelia.

'_It's nothing, Master Amelia. I was just talking to Driger and we came upon this… rather_ _funny joke.'_ explained Tokul.

'_Okay, then.'_

Amelia let it go, but she was still suspicious. Anyway, Tokul was right no one visited them or anybody else. It was just a peaceful day….. That is, until the pirates came and attacked everyone. Everyone died and pigs grew wings and started to randomly attack pedestrians….. Okay, maybe that didn't happen, but the day was peaceful. They laid around for the rest of the day and nothing interesting happened. They were actually bored out of their minds and were silent until one very annoyed person broke it.

"Will someone say something already! I am bored. We all are, but at least talk! I don't care if you ramble, just talk about something!" shouted Amelia.

"Yes, the silence is quite unnerving," said YinYang. (Amelia's swords that she always carries around)

"**Your swords can talk?**" shouted Tyson.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" said Max.

"How can they talk!" asked Kenny.

"Yeah. Um…. They used to be my dad's, but he never told me where he got them from. All he said was, 'YinYang is yours now. Don't let him fall into the hands of evil. He will give you great power one day and many seek that power.' So it's kind of a mystery to me as well," explained Amelia.

"So why don't you ask your dad?" asked Tyson.

"…. My parents died when I was young. They were murdered. Some guy wanted me to marry him when I turned eighteen and when my parents refused, he got his parents to murder them. Fortunately, my….. 'friend' killed the murderers and the boy," recalled Amelia sadly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," said Tyson.

"You didn't kill them, so you shouldn't be sorry," Amelia stated.

The remainder of the day went smoothly and no one mentioned parents or anything related to that topic.

Amelia disappeared from sight and the boys were lounging in the living room. Suddenly, the dojo door smashed open and revealed two hooded figures.

"Where is Amelia?" asked a female voice.

"Haha Amelia. That disguise won't work on us again," laughed Tyson.

"We want the girl. Hand her over now," said the other figure who happened to be a male.

Max said, "Amelia, that's pathetic! Where'd you get your friend? Ebay?"

"Hey guys! Uh… Who are your friends?" asked Amelia who just came out of the kitchen with a can of Sprite.

The boys stopped laughing and stared at her in shock.

"Amelia…. RUN!"

"Who should I run from," she asked. That was when she caught sight of the strangers.

"Crap! I can't believe you followed me! Stay away from me and my friends!" yelled Amelia.

The guy seemed to smirk, "As you wish, princess." With this, he bowed.

"Princess?" yelled Max.

"Now, to claim what is mine," said the guy as he reached for Amelia.

When his hand reached her, it latched around her throat, cutting off her air supply. He easily lifted her off the ground as though she were nothing. The strange thing is that even though she was in dire peril, Amelia stayed completely calm. The guy slowly put her back to the ground, but he did not release her from his grip.

Rei panicked. He was helpless, so he did the one thing he could do. He screamed, "AMELIA!" (A/N: At least it wasn't a girly scream ')

_To be continued……_

Black Cat: That was awesome! It took a while, but it was worth it!

Amelia: O.O How did you get loose? What happened to the clone?

Black Cat: I destroyed it. Also, I used magic to get free.

Rei: I didn't know you could use magic!

Black Cat: I'm a master level witch!

Tyson: Uh-oh… Black Cat? We love you!

Black Cat: Sucking up won't work. The only faithful ones here are Kai and Rei, but I didn't see Rei trying to help me. At least Kai tried to defend me. Anyway, please review and make me a very happy girl!


	4. What Do You Mean Princess?

Hey everyone! I'm baaack!

Amelia: Oh great!

Black Cat: Watch it. You are still connected to me. You are me!

Amelia: True. True.

Tyson: What are you talking about?

Amelia: I'm her and she's me.

Max: Huh?

Black Cat: She's kind of like my alter ego.

Tyson: Huh?

Black Cat: --' Let's put it this way: Do you watch Yu-Gi-Oh?

Max&Tyson: Yeah!

Black Cat: You know how Yami is Yugi's alter ego?

Max: So Amelia's like a different part of you?

Amelia: YES! HE GET'S IT!

Tyson: I'm confused.

Black Cat: --' At least one of them got it.

Thanks to:

Anonymous: Thanx so much! It means a lot.

royalphoenix: Thank you, too! You're so supportive!

Here are some cookies!

Kai: Black Cat owns nothing. She only owns her own characters and look who they are! They're nothing….. compared to me anyway.

Black Cat: Meanie! Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter Four: What do you mean Princess?

Kai's POV:

"Amelia!" I heard Rei scream. _'It's no use. This guy means business. If we try to get at him, he may hurt her.'_ He thought.

Amelia's POV:

I heard Rei scream my name.

'_TOKUL!'_

'_Y-yes?' _he asked nervously.

'_YOU SAID THEY WOULDN'T FIND US!'_

'_I was mistaken. I'm sorry.'_

'……_It's ok. I forgive you.'_

'_Whew thank you, master.'_

Normal POV:

The guy put Amelia in a headlock and………..

gave her a nugie.

"Take that! That was for leaving me when we were playing hide 'n seek. I knew I shouldn't have counted to five million," he grumbled.

Amelia sighed, escaping the headlock. "Guys, this is my bro, Ian (no not Ian from the Demolition boys) and I'm assuming that figure in the back is my sis, Annika."

The figure nodded and both figures took off their cloaks to reveal a girl who was about eighteen and a boy who was about nineteen. The girl looked like an older form of Amelia except her hair was black and her eyes were dark brown. (Amelia's eyes were hazel I said they changed color, but that happens at certain times. Her hair was dark brown, but seemed black) She was wearing a pink tube top and jeans. The boy was no different. (no he didn't look like an older form of Amelia. His eyes and hair were the same color as the girls) He was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

Amelia introduced her brother and sister to the guys and then came the unveiling of her mysterious past. Let's watch shall we?

"Ok. Spill. What's up with this princess stuff?" asked Tyson.

Amelia sighed, "I knew it would come to this, but I didn't think it would come so soon. Look, I'm a princess from a different land, ok? I'm the Princess of Romance. That means that I make people fall in love, but I don't make my friends or family or myself fall in love. I'm the youngest of my two siblings, but they stepped down from the throne to do their own thing while I work my butt off."

Rei pondered this and spoke, "That doesn't explain why you're here."

"I snuck off when I was playing with my brother. I got bored of my studies. That was actually five years ago. I actually live in America until I moved to Japan about two months ago. I'm pretty good at both languages. I've been living on my own until I met you guys."

Annika spoke, "It's taken us a while to find her. Oh. Before I forget, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…"

Soon everyone joined in. When they finished the song, Amelia was tomato red and ready to kill.

Amelia, being one of short temper, said (yelled), "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM!"

Ian laughed, "I thought you wanted them to know you were fifteen."

They were dumbfounded. Max finally found his voice and asked, "You're fifteen?"

Amelia huffed, "Yeah. What's it to ya?"

Tyson, being the ignorant buffoon he is, commented on this, "Well, you don't look fifteen. You look like you're thirteen."

"Tyson…."

"Yes, Amelia?"

"Run…."

"gulp W-why?"

"Because…. When I get my hands on you, you're dead…."

"Oh…. AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The few hours were spent with Amelia chasing Tyson around the house.

"I give, I give!" yelled Tyson who was sprawled out on the floor.

Amelia smirked, "Yeah! Who's the best? I am!"

"What are you two morons doing?" asked Kai coldly.

Amelia put on an innocent smile, "Why, Kai. There's only one of you."

"Why you little-"

Rei chose this moment to intervene and stop Kai from murdering anyone, "Kai? We kinda need them on our team."

"Whatever…"

"Guys! You'll never guess who called!" yelled a hyperactive Max.

"…. Sorry guys! I let him get to the sugar….," said Kenny sadly, "The good news is that there's a formal dinner for all the teams!"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "And when exactly is this dinner?"

"Tonight!"

Amelia shot up, "Tonight! Oh snap! I've gotta go get something to wear before Annika picks for me!"

"That was weird…"

Five hours Later

The boys were all waiting in the living room of the dojo. Amelia took a little longer to get ready because her sister had to "help".

Suddenly, Annika appeared in front of them, "Okay boys! Here she is: The one, the only…. Um…. _Amelia_ Santamaria!"

Amelia appeared in an ocean blue dress with a slit up the leg. The dress was strapless and had a phoenix wrapping its tails around her waist.

The boys just stared in awe. Basically, they were drooling over her. You know, mouths open and eyes wide…. Well, Kai did it in a more sophisticated manner…. He drooled over her in his mind! Haha! Ahem Anyway, basically, she looked good. (Everyone: THAT'S AN UNDERTATEMENT!)

Kenny blushed, "Umm… W-we sh-should go n-now." (A/N: Geez! It's like he's never seen or dated an attractive girl before.)

"Yeah! Let's go!" yelled Max and Tyson unanimously. Rei and Amelia just shook their heads at their antics while Kai just glared at all of them.

At the Dinner/Party Thingy (1)

"Wow!" exclaimed Amelia, "I've never been around this many people before!"

Max laughed, "Well, you're going to have to get used to it while you're on this team!"

They all shared a good laugh at this.

With Some Random Stranger (Actually a _very_ important character)

"Look! Is that her?" asked a female voice.

The male responded with an, "I don't know."

"Well, I'm gong to call her!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"OH-"

Back with the Bladebreakers (A few minutes earlier)

"I'm bored!" complained Tyson.

Kenny wasn't impressed, "We have a few more minutes of waiting out here, Tyson. Go fool around or something."

"I do not fool around! ….. I simply play a lot."

They all rolled their eyes, "Whatever, Tyson."

"Hmph."

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"OH ANDIE!"

Oh dear! Who could that be? Hmmm…. Here, check this out, Amelia.

Amelia: Wow! That's soooooooo awesome! I can't wait for the next chapter! Start writing!

Max: Who is it?

The rest of the BladeBreakers: Yeah! Who is it?

Black Cat: I won't tell!

Mysterious male: Review to find out who I am!

Tyson: Hey! I know you! You're-

Rei and Max covering Tyson's mouth: Just review! Tyson! You almost gave away his secret identity!  
Tyson: Hehehe?

Black Cat: I'll give you all a hint: he's from DNAngel! Until next time! -


	5. Reunions and Secret Info

iHi peoples! Anyway, I'm back with another chappie! This one is kinda weird and we get to find out more about Amelia! Yay!

Kenny: Sorry, I let her get to the sugar. So, I'll mention these people:

Valinor's Twilight: Thank you so much! It's really appreciated.

D.J: I know, no offense taken. But thanks for reviewing!

M45t3r C0ntr01: Wow! Four chapters and you already want a sequel?!?!?! Wow….. O.O Thank you!

royalphoenix: Thanks so much for your support! I'll update my fics if you update yours!

Anonymous: Thanx so much! You really think my stories are awesome?!?! Wow!

Lirin Sama: You're umm……. Well, you'll see!!! Let's get on with the story, **right**? (hinting about your guesses!!!!)

Thanx so much!!! Here are some home made cakes! Yay!!!

Oh, and before I forget, in the second chapter, Kai let Amelia join because she was so at peace and didn't even break a sweat when bashing Tyson.

Tyson: Hey!!

rolls eyes Whatever. And, when she said that thing about being a princess, umm….

Bladebreakers (minus Amelia): She was just kidding right? …… Right?

Amelia: umm…. Let me see the script…… in a sudden realization Oh….. Oh…. BLACK CAT YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gulp umm…. Here's the disclaimer!!!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own beyblade.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Talking in different language/

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

/YELLING IN DIFFERENT LANGUGE/

Chapter 5: Reunions and Secret Info:

Recap

"OH ANDIE!!!!"

Present Time

Amelia turned her head only to be glomped by some strange girl.

One thought ran through the BladeBreakers' heads, 'Andie?'

Max decided to be the brave one and asked, "Amelia? Who is she and why did she call you Andie?"

The strange girl decided to speak at that moment, "Hi! I'm Danielle! I'm the newest member of the White Tigers! And she's my best friend, A-"

Amelia chose to intervene here, "Amelia! My name _is_ Amelia. Right DJ? And she only calls me Andie 'cause it stands for… uh…," she paused.

Thankfully, Danielle caught on quickly, "It stands for, 'Annihilating Nervous Dreamers Is Entertaining'"

"Yeah! What she said! I always used to chase around nervous people until they decided to submit to my power! I would make them talk and they would be more relaxed and have more friends and much more fun!" Amelia gloated while the others sweatdropped.

"Right," they all said in unison.

Amelia ignored them, "So, DJ, what're you doin' here? I'm here 'cause I'm on the BladeBreakers!"

"That's awesome! I'm the new member of The White Tigers!!!!!" DJ said happily.

Rei's interest was peaked at this, "What do you mean? I didn't know they wanted a new member."

Danielle grinned, "Well, they saw me blading and challenged me. Of course, I won."

Amelia's eyes seemed to widen with glee, "Where are they?!?!?! I can't wait to see them again!"

"Again?" came the confused question of Tyson.

"Yeah! I went to China over the summer and they sorta helped me out," Amelia said, smiling.

Flashback

Amelia walked out of the Chinese airport to meet her best friend, Danielle (A/N: Or "DJ" as she likes to call her). Danielle was exploring the world like Amelia. They met up in America and became close friends.

Amelia grumbled to herself about meeting weird people in weird places (I'm part Chinese, so no offense to any Chinese people. Amelia is just annoyed about not finding her friend). She was so preoccupied with her dark thoughts that she didn't notice the man in front of her until she bumped into him.

/SHIT!/ he cursed in Chinese/WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, PUNK!/

"Huh?"

/What, don't you speak Chinese?/ he asked, confused/Nah, you're just messing with me. Come on, punk. I'm turning you in for assaulting me!/

Now, Amelia was confused, not that she wasn't before, but the man had grabbed her arm, shouted in Chinese, and pulled her in the direction that she assumed security was in. she started to resist when a mysterious figure ran up to them to either help her or help himself to a good show.

/HEY, LET GO OF HER!/ the boy shouted/SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!/ At this point, a crowd had gathered and he had managed to pry her arm free. /SHE'S WITH ME, SO EVERYONE BACK OFF!/

The boy took her arm and led her off, leaving the man steaming. Amelia took this time to survey her savior. He had yellow eyes, black hair that was in a ponytail, and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. (1) He looked about her age, give or take a year. He noticed me staring and grinned at me.

"I take it you don't speak much Chinese and you're not from these parts," he said, still grinning.

She calmly (yeah right) replied, "YEAH? YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART? WELL YOU TRY MEETING YOUR BEST FRIEND IN A COUNTRY YOU BARELY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT!!!!!!!!"

He sweatdropped, "Well, I'm Lee and I'm the leader of the White Tigers."

"I'm Amelia Santamaria and I'm the leader of… myself!" she grinned.

Lee laughed, "Well, where are you meeting your friend?"

Amelia thought for a minute or three, "Well………… she said something about a…………. ummm………… what was it? Oh! 'White Tiger Village.' She said 'White Tiger Village!' Can you help me?????"

She gave him the puppy dog look that no one can resist and all he could say was, "Fine. Anyway, I live there, 'cause I'm the leader of the White Tigers, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, "Sorry, I forgot that what you said earlier!"

Lee sweatdropped, "Yeah, sure."

They traveled through the mountains for hours before they reached their destination; The White Tiger Village.

At the Village

"DANIELLE!!!!!!!!!"

"ANDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They ran up to each other and hugged. (A/N: Ok, ready? AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!)

And the moment was ruined when Amelia smacked DJ upside the head.

"OWWWW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" DJ cried with tears in her eyes and a huge bump on her head.

Amelia just stood there with the ticked off sign on her forehead for a few minutes before she replied, "NEXT TIME, PICK ME UP WHEN YOU DECIDE TO GO TO FOREIGN PLACES INSTEAD OF LEAVING ME TO GET IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!"

Every one just stood there, "Oooooooooooooooooook………"

So, the White Tigers and Amelia hit it off pretty well. Considering that she pranked them once or twice and they pranked back. But they were still great friends.

End Flashback

"Ooooooooooooook."

"Anyway, Amelia, would you happen to remember a beautiful face like mine?" asked our mysterious character.

Amelia turned and noticed him for the first time that night, "OH MY GOD!!!!!! DARK!!!!"

She ran to him and appeared to reach out to hug him, but she just smacked his head.

"OWW! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT?"

"YOU JERK! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!!!!!!"

Every one sweatdropped.

Kenny seemed to be the only one unfazed, "Well, let's get inside."

They went inside and guess who they saw first? Well, I'm gonna tell you. It was the Demolition Boys!!!!! Yay!!!! Anyway, everyone stopped and stared. Amelia (of course) was the one to break the silence.

"TALA!!!"

With this, she launched herself into his open arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Time seemed to freeze in that one second.

Everyone seemed to think, 'WHAT THE HE-' (gotta have censors, for now)

I'M SOOOOOOOO EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Click this button. -------

---------


	6. More Friends

Nya

Nya! Hey everyone! I'm finally back with my newest chappie!! Cool, huh? Sorry that I've been away for so long! School's been nuts lately… sweatdrop Anyway, I've started the next chappie for 'No One Knows' so watch out for it! Ok, here's for the reviewers:

royalphoenix: Thx! I really hope you do update, though.

Valinor's Twilight: Thank you! I really appreciate the kind words!

Lirin Sama: Lol. Yes, you were right. And, no, Dark isn't on a team, but he is important! (unless I decide to cut him out. Dark: Hey!)

Midnight Mermaid: oook….. Should I cut Dark out? I mean, with everything that happened in the past few weeks? Well, w/e.

goldenroyalty: Thanks so much! I value your opinion.

Ok, here's the disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!!………. Or Dark Mousy!

/…/ Talking in another language

Chapter 6: More "Friends"

Recap

They went inside and guess who they saw first? Well, I'm gonna tell you. It was the Demolition Boys!! Yay!! Anyway, everyone stopped and stared. Amelia (of course) was the one to break the silence.

"TALA!!"

With this, she launched herself into his open arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Time seemed to freeze in that one second.

Everyone seemed to think, 'WHAT THE HE-' (gotta have censors, for now)

And Back to the Story

Everyone was in a trance except for Danielle ad Dark. Tyson woke up from it first (never thought I'd say/type that!) and practically yelled, "AMELIA! WHY DID YOU-"

Just then, Boris came by so Amelia and Tala immediately separated before he could spot them.

The Demolition Boys bowed their heads in respect while saying, "Good evening, sir."

Amelia glanced at them, but said nothing. Instead, she turned to face Boris and said, "Yes, the evening is quite nice. Don't you think so, Boris?"

Everyone shivered and it wasn't because it had started to rain, but because Amelia's voice was as cold as ice.

Boris seemed to start when he heard her voice, but quickly hid it as he sneered at her, "You moron. It's raining or are you too deaf, blind, and stupid to notice, bitch?"

Everyone seemed shocked when Amelia smirked and said, "Well, I may not have noticed the rain, but I do notice that your comebacks are getting to be about as old as you, bastard."

Boris frowned, "You should know not to speak to your betters that way."

Tala looked as if he were about to say something, but Amelia beat him to it, "Very well."

Boris smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Well what?" Amelia seemed generally confused, but if you knew her well, which Boris didn't (sort of), you would know that she was up to something.

Boris (being the idiot he is) fumed and yelled, "WHERE'S THE DAMN RESPECT AND PRAISE FOR YOUR BETTER!?"

Amelia smirked, "When I find my better, I'll respect him or her, but, as of right now, I only see an amateur team and some old man who needs to sit down before his hip gives out."

Bryan and Tala were smirking, Ian looked ready to cry (1), Spencer had suddenly broken into a coughing fit (2), and Boris was red in the face.

"Demolition Boys, let's go," Boris growled.

They followed and the BladeBreakers could have sworn that Bryan gave Amelia a low-five. (3)

Max cleared his throat, "Umm… Let's get-"

"I SMELL FOOD!!" Tyson screamed as he ran towards the room where the Demolition Boys just entered.

"-going…."

The remaining BladeBreakers went inside the room and steered clear of the Demolition Boys.

Rei and Amelia were immediately enveloped by the White Tigers and they started to catch up.

"So you joined the BladeBreakers?" Mariah asked.

Rei smirked (A/N: Gasp!), "Yeah. She kicked Tyson's ass."

"Wha goo gay?" (4) Tyson tried to ask through a mouthful of food.

The White Tigers laughed and continued catching up.

Meanwhile, Kai snuck off to the Demolition Boy's table to talk to Tala.

/Tala, may I speak with you privately?/ Kai said gruffly.

Surprised (but not showing it) Tala responded, /Sure./ and followed Kai to a separate room.

In Other Room

/HOW COULD YOU?!/ Kai screamed at a bewildered Tala.

/Wha?... What'd I do?/ asked poor, confused Tala. (A/N: AW!! I can imagine him as a chibi…)

/You son of a bitch. You're dating Amelia, aren't you?!/ Kai screamed at him.

Tala, with a look of bewilderment on his face said, /Wha? Where did you- Oh… The kiss? No! We're just good friends! We met a while back and…. We have a lot in common./

Kai nodded, believing his best friend, /Fine, let's get back to the others./

The two Russians went back to the party, where there were no more surprises or interruptions.

After the party, the BladeBreakers returned to the dojo and got a night of well-deserved rest.


End file.
